Tails' Anger
by rayzorbudgie
Summary: When Tails gets beat up by a child visiting the Thorndyke mansion, he later later thrown outside by the bully to freeze to death. Can Sonic and friends find him and put an end to the bullies days of torture? Please Read and Review
1. Only The Beginning

Tails' Anger

Disclaimer: I do not Sonic the hedgehog or any other characters related to/with/about him. They belong to their rightful owners, who are not me.

Tails trudged through the snow, attempting to get as far away from the house as he possibly could. He breathed heavily and choked on his tears as they rolled down his orange face. They had stained his golden fur with long, damp lines which clung to the fur even after they had dried. He struggled to inhale and exhale without having a shaking fit knocking him around. He snapped his eyes shut, not understanding why he would do something so completely horrible to him.

Tails suddenly, with a pained face, drops down on his knees and bawls. Tails kicked and wailed, for no one had helped him when he was attacked by that monstrous child.

Tails had been lied to, stomped on, and then pummeled by one of Chris' so called friends. His name was Leo, but everyone just called him "The Bully", because he beat up children smaller than him, and he had a better advantage since he was a ninth grader and Chris was in grade eight.

Strangely enough, he had no history of being bullied as a child himself, or being mistreated. The only answer was he just enjoyed the feeling of overpowering other people.

Something was also sadly explained by his unlucky foster parent, about Leo having an atrocious hobby of buying homeless pets from sales and shops, bringing them home, and from the moment they reach upstairs, he just tortures the lives out of them and enjoys the pleasant (only to him) howls of their sorrowful cries of pain.

He was a bully, and most people knew, but all kept to themselves, knowing that if they even once spoke his three letter name, he would hear the echo of the vowels and march straight towards the mortal and pound away until the victim was brutally injured.

This was his way, without words, of telling you to shut up, but here's the catch; he won't give you a chance. So Tails had to face this alone.

Tails' right eye was a deep black-blue ink color, light bruises traveled up and down his body. His fur was all messed up and untidy, had cuts on his arms and legs which bled into the angel white snow, staining them with crimson splotches from his wounds. He had a long, deep slice which ran down from the side of his now-bloody cheek, slightly shining from freezing in the icy cold. Tails cringed as he carefully placed his hand flat on the cut, trying to protect it from any infections, but he knew they would get into it anyways.

Tails was now far enough from the Thorndyke's Mansion that he had reached the tall bronze gate which blocked cars and trespassers from attempting to enter the property. Tails hated these gates, but so did Sonic; he always had to wait for them to open.

'Sonic, why didn't you come for me?' Tails sobbed, his tattered arm over his face, covering his eyes from the now stinging snow as he could feel the snow turning into ice shards, the clouds shrouded away from sight by the slicing dagger-like snow. The pain, it was unbearable.

Tails felt a shiver and then a sickly feeling emerge from his shaking body. Tails fainted heavily into the packed snow, breathing slow, while being covered by the remaining bad weather that fell fast and hard from above.

"What were you doing that was so important that you couldn't come?" Tails muttered before going unconscious once more, left outside to freeze.

Oh my gosh, my friends think this story is sooo good. Please review this chapter, I haven't gotten a review in months X( And I'm begging for attention! **Slaps a giant cookie and starts to bite at it savagely** Next chapter up next. WEEE!


	2. Shards Of Death

Tails' Anger

Chapter 2

Inside of Chris' Mansion

Chris had just gotten out of a warm, soothing shower, and got dressed in his dark blue pajama's, made of soft, comforting silk, which had silvery moons that shone a dim, silky metallic shade, shimmering as they reflected a watery show from the house's lights.

He walked down the swirling, wooden staircase, making his way down to the warm, welcoming, and well decorated living room to shut off the electrical appliances, like the lamps, TV, and other things that he and his "friend" had left on. His feet made little noise as he walked down the cold steps barefooted.

But he had no idea that someone was waiting for him, someone he had thought had left a long time ago.

Chris looked a bit surprised to see him on the couch, eating some chips rather messily, and drinking a cream soda from what looked like the remains of a chewed up straw.

Chris decided he had better say something before this became an uncomfortable situation where Leo decided that he wouldn't leave.

Chris started off a bit shakily, his voice trembling with slight fear. "Uh, hi Leo. What are you still doing here? I thought Lisa said you had to go home at eight." Chris stared at the clock, knowing now that Leo had not just simply lost track of time. He had heard the stories, but he never thought them to be so true.

Leo glared at Chris in a way that made him feel uneasy and uncomfortable. He shifted nervously and started to become worried. Leo's look was as if he was trying to put a tiny smile into the creepy expression that placed tension in the air and heaviness on Chris' chest. Chris' heart started to pound at a fast rate, making his breathing hard and difficult.

Chris noticed that Tails wasn't upstairs, and it didn't look as if he were down here either. Then Chris thought about the worst things that could've happened while he was deafened by the shower's loud echoing droplets. Leo must have done something to him while Chris was away. Chris was angry and scared at the same time.

"Where's Tails, Leo?" Chris partially yelled, but with a growing protection he slowly backed away as he saw Leo stand and gradually slink up to Chris.

Chris couldn't move; he was petrified and in a little shock, and could see the killer in the eyes that glared at him, with full intention of hurting Chris. Leo finally spoke, in a tone that would make your spine shake and your hair stick up straight.

"Tails is weak, defenseless, stupid, and defeated. I beat him up after he told me to go home, and I threw him outside. For all I care, since I don't, he can rot in hell. Animals were meant to serve humans, and only the strongest survive. So if you don't want to get hurt, I will suggest you keep your mouth shut." Leo had his rough hand gripped on Chris' dry lips, keeping him quiet while he spoke, while having him pinned against the wall.

Leo grinned and lifted his hand just slightly off of Chris' mouth, and Chris took this as an opportunity to sink his bicuspid teeth into Leo's hand, close enough for Leo to get bit and actually feel a lot of pain. Chris snapped his lower jaw shut on the hand and watched Leo eyes grow so big you could swear you could saw satin. Leo screeched in agony as he was caught off guard by a kick to the shin, gripping his throbbing foot and falling over. He lied there trying to regain his strength.

Chris took these minutes to get his coat and hat, his snow boots, and a blanket, knowing that Tails couldn't be too far. Chris turned his head for a brief moment to check on Leo, who was still lying there, seemingly unconscious. Chris went back to getting ready, and when he was done, he threw the front down open to be blasted with a stinging battle of spearing snow, being blown around.

But Chris had to go outside. He had to get Tails, before something horrible happens to him.

How was this chapters, huh? Pretty good huh? Well guess what, huh. I'm gonna upload another chapter, huh. So watch out for this next chapter, no, I know your waiting for it **grins devilishly **

**Uh, I'll be right back after I wash my face with thumbtacks and threading needles.**


	3. The Pain

Tails' Anger

Chapter 3

Outside the Mansion

Chris couldn't see anything through the skin piercing ice which shot through the heavens and down to the frozen ground. Chris was so blinded by the cold crystals that he couldn't even see his own hands. Then he heard a noise, like someone was shouting his name; it was Sonic. Even though Chris couldn't see him, Sonic could certainly somehow identify Chris through the white storm.

"Sonic! Tails is hurt! I have to find him. He's out here somewhere, somewhere in the front of the mansion!" Chris practically screamed at him, terror ran through this voice and mind. Sonic could feel the painful shards slicing his skin, and started to yell something, something that Chris was unable to understand. But he could have sworn that he heard the word 'machines'.

"Chris! Are you okay?" Chris could here someone else with him, which he identified as his grandpa. Chuck started to speak again, clearly scared. "Tails sent me a distress call, and then he just fuzzed out. Said something about a kid in the house, and beating him up. Then I heard a laugh and that's when it went flat. Is Tails alright?" Chris could hear the worries that emerged from his grandpa's throat, and Chris could hear Sonic making a noise behind in the background. He sounded like he was getting closer to Chris.

Then he felt a pair of hands wrap around his arm, like whoever it was was trying to find him, making sure that he had the right person. The grip was seeming to be getting tighter. Then he heard Sonic speak. "Whoever did this... I will make them pay, you can count on that." And Sonic went into the house.

Inside the mansion

Leo was no longer on the ground but was at the front of the door, waiting patiently for his next victim to get caught in his twisted and cruel web. He had a baseball bat curled in his fingers, ready to swing at the first sorry person to walk through the white front door and get a wooden pound in the face. He cackled loudly, and the hollow vibrations of his voice echoed around the giant house, repeating every inch of his cracked personality through that one sound.

Outside

Sonic was feeling his way through the frost-bitten air, reaching for anything he could grab. The wind was getting stronger, and he felt as if he were to be blown away with the twisting snow flakes like a feather in a tornado.

Then he bumped into something hard, which was, of course, the mansion. He out-stretched his arm and felt his way to the door, which was to the right of him, and found himself under the protection of a snow covered ledge.

Well, this was the last chapter I had on the computer, but I will write more soon. And if I get writers blocks **face becomes shaded** O-o-o-h, chuckles evilly, someone WILL pay. Check back soon for more chapters. Review please, it makes me happy, encourages more writing, and puts **in a high voice **warm fuzzy feelings inside of me **giggles. **Actually, I was gonna say it makes me feel like I'm being acknowledged, but I can go with that.


	4. Now What?

Tails' Anger

Chapter 4

The white door was slowly starting to open, revealing a small amount of light from inside of the mansion.

Inside the mansion

Leo was standing next to the large double-door entrance, his arched back turned away from the unguarded door, staring at a picture of Chris and his family, all happy and smiling together.

Leo did not have a smile on_**his **_face,

Outside

The blue hedgehog suddenly stopped, and his ears perked up a bit; he could hear someone right in front of the door.

Sonic quickly released the handle upon hearing the noise, and backed away, visualizing what would happen if he entered the large abode.

Inside the mansion

Leo gasped loudly as he heard the handle of the door snap up, and slightly jumped as he became aware that someone was coming in.

Outside

Nobody in the intense blizzard had found the young kit yet, and the shivering blue hero was becoming terribly worried. He was starting to doubt... a lot. He had to resist thinking the worst.

Inside the mansion

Leo lost the hard wooden baseball bat, and was in a panic while searching for it, constantly glancing up at the white door from his view on the floor. He crawled around on the tiled floor like a blind bug who was desperately dodging giant wet rain drops. Pathetic, yes, but he was trying to find it as fast as he could.

Outside

Sonic was pondering, his hand curled up into a fist, as it supported his head as it slightly fell down. What move would that evil child make next? The hedgehog needed to gather a plan. But did he think of that, no.

Inside

Leo had found that bat. It had rolled its way into a closet, and blended in with the dark shadows from the walls. Leo crookedly trotted over, bent over, and snatched the stick. He was starting to second guess himself if it was really actually worth it.

Outside the mansion

Sonic had found a way. He had no plan, but he sure knew that that kid would not, could not, and **cannot** beat Sonic the Hedgehog. He pushed on forward and turned back to the door, his face straight and full of confidence, and his eyes had a fire that confirmed he would not be defeated.

Inside the mansion

What was happening to him? Why did he feel so, so, he didn't even know what he could call it. So many different things were surging and soaring through his mind. Anger was a huge one, but then there was another one, one that made his body tense and mind swirl. He didn't know what it was, but he probably could have guessed.

Outside

Sonic's face was full of small flurries, turning into crystal ice and stuck to his cold face. His large gloved hand reached out for the handle once more, a chill shook through him as he touched its golden surface.

Inside

Leo couldn't take it anymore! His head was throbbing from the confusion and emotions torturing him from the inside of his body. He had to make it stop, he had to.

Leo sat down on the ground, rolled onto his thin stomach, placed his thick hands on the floor, and knocked his head continuously on the floor as hard as he could, trying to take away the feelings.

Outside

The handle starting to unlock the passage leading to the warm indoors. Sonic could actually smell the warmth emanating from the mansion, since he had been in the cold for so long.

Sonic, as he opened the door thin enough to peek in, started hearing a strong banging noise, which took him a back. His left shoulder raised uncomfortably, not quite sure if seeing what the sound was was a good idea.

Inside the mansion

Leo was in great pain, but he didn't care if it hurt. He just wanted the emotions to stop. His forehead was already starting to turn bruised, and a pale black color suddenly became visible.

He didn't even hear the door open.

Outside the mansion

The loud, gut-churning pounds had suddenly deceased, and Sonic stepped back up to the half open door. He stood up on the tip of his shoes, trying to see if it was safe from above.

His arm reached out again for the entrance, feeling its way to the wood. He placed his hand flat on the door, and then placed the other one the same.

He was ready for anything.

Inside the mansion

Leo had completely, utterly knocked himself out by beating it out of him, and was now in a quiet and calm unconsciousness. He lay on the floor, breathing heavily, his forehead brutally swollen, the injury bloated and slightly bleeding.

At the front door

Sonic was not expecting this. He saw Leo lying in the hallway, in a wreck of bruises and blood, and with something wet running down from his eyes. Sonic was shocked, no, Sonic was overwhelmed by the sight of the child on the floor, blood leaking from the wound on his face.

Leo lay still on the floor, while Sonic's muscles tensed up and his body went stiff, uncomfortably watching the crazy teenager. Sonic's arms were tightly pushed against his sides, his legs also felt as though they wanted to leave.

But he couldn't just leave the kid here alone, not like this at least.

Without even having a second thought, Sonic took an easy, light step forward towards Leo, who's breath was becoming even more audible. He looked as if he had cried, and as Sonic got a closer view, he noticed that he actually had.

Boo Ya! I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you Ricky, thank you Nicend, and thank you HolyNightmare for reviewing my story so far. And thanks to all the other readers that read this story, but didn't review. At least they read it. Next chapter will be up shortly, and this is my March Break, so yeah. See ya!


	5. Why Help?

Tails' Anger Chapter 5

Sonic stood next to the unconscious child, not quite sure if he should make physical contact. He was aware that the kid could be playing possum, but by the looks of the teens forehead, he didn't even care to think of that twice.

It was out of the question. He could not leave the monster alone. Sonic stood next to the knocked out bully, gorgeous emerald green eyes examining the rest of Leo, checking for anything else on him that he might have injured or could still be carrying.

Nothing was on him. It was safe to get closer.

Sonic, being Sonic, knelt down beside Leo without hesitating, and without even thinking before jumping into this situation, he placed his hand gently on the kids back, and Leo stirred slightly in his sleep from the warmth of Sonic's hand.

Sonic was unsure of what to do still. With his hand still on Leo's back, he looked around the room.

Leo suddenly moved his tired arm over to where Sonic was knelt, and twitched. He would probably wake up soon and find Sonic in there with him, which was really not a good thought. Who knows what would happen to the hedgehog if he had to fight the child. Sonic could not just simply let Leo win the fight and find another victim. Sonic was going to have to, well, yeah, beat him.

Sonic slowly removed his gloved hand off of Leo's somewhat knotted back (knots from a long period of stress, if you weren't sure what I meant.) and used it to smoothly stand back up, and walk into the kitchen. He needed to find something for that bump.

Sorry it took so long. I had a lot of school work to do, as well as places to go. I am, after I finish putting this chapter up, going to start chapter 6, and you might like it. HA, I don't even know what's gonna happen! And HolyNightmare thinks I have a plot! I'm still laughing about it!

Thank you Silver Sheilds, thanks again to Nicend, HolyNightmare again, Claypool, and my best-est friend ever, Chris! Thanks everybody, and review please! Thanks.


	6. Flash Backs

Tails' Anger Chapter 6

A/N: Guess what? I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN. I'M JUST WRITING OUT OF NOTHING! Seriously I have no plot. Seriously. But it's still going along very well. Just wanted to inform that to you. Anyways, here is chapter 6. Enjoy!

In the snow

Tails still hadn't been found. They were all starting to lose hope. They had searched and searched that entire night, and no one had found him. The poor fox was probably dead, but they would still find him no matter what.

Chris was now shakily headed towards the mansion. He had to find something to see through the snow with.

Chuck was in a panic while searching the front of the large garage doors, feeling for any signs of Tails. Tails was his best friend...

flashbacks ('groans' unenthusiastically "wee.")

Tails had just finished building a small model of very large ship that he planned on building when he got back to his own world. He was so happy.

Tails rushed over to Chuck, who was also tinkering with his own gadgets and machines that he was producing. Tails smiled widely with excitement, raising up the example of the miniature ship.

Chuck lifted his head up from his own work, and turned to Tails to see what has been created. Chuck's face revealed an impressed one, and he smiled at Tails, who's eyes were gleaming with happiness.

"That's a very nice ship, Tails. It looks very strong. I know for a fact that if you built that model into a larger ship, you would be able to accomplish a lot of battles. " Chuck commented on Tails' work, making Tails' beautiful baby blue eyes shine even greater.

"I call it the 'Blue Typhoon', because when I do finally create it, it'll be the greatest thing ever. It's gonna pack one heck of a punch, Chuck. I hope I don't have to go back to my world before I get the chance to build it."

Tails looked at the ground, hoping that there was some way of going back to his own planet, but still being able to see him as well. The idea seemed to just sit there in your mind until it started to hurt.

"Hey, it's okay, Tails. Even if you do go back to your home planet, I'll still remember you, no matter what. I promise." Chuck knew that he would never, never be able to forget Tails. Never.

Tails knew Chuck was trying to comfort him, but Tails just couldn't hold back the tears. He slowly walked up to Chuck, his head bowed low, and with arms hanging limp, closing his eyes sharply shut.

"Hey, it's alright, Tails. Don't worry, we're not going anywhere yet." Chuck put an arm around Tails' shoulder, trying to console him. Tails lifted his arms and wrapped them around Chuck's neck, needing someone to cry on.

Tails was so used to losing things, even before Sonic came into his life.

Chuck sighed deeply, not knowing what to do to help the poor fox. Chuck did the same thing that Tails had done. Tails was having a hard time holding back the tears, and every time he breathed his body would shake from the pressure.

"It's alright Tails. I'm still here. And so are all of your friends. It's okay, it's okay." Chuck had gotten Tails to calm down just enough, and Tails, still clutching onto the fabric of the humans lab coat, fell asleep from the warmth of mans embrace.

_End of flashback_

Chuck knew they were going to find him. He just, he just had to believe. Just keep believing. Don't lose hope. Hope and faith can keep you going until you lose it.

It's like baking a cake.

If you're baking a cake, you need keep stirring the eggs and flour together, for that is what you need to do to create the bater. But if you stop mixing the ingredients together, and quit trying to make the cake, then you don't make the cake, and you are left with none of it.

So think of your friend like a cake. You thought you could keep looking, like there was nothing to it, but then you got tired, and lost all hope that you could find what you are looking for. Then they are left there to lone away the days as a Popsicle, frozen into the cold ground, wasting away slowly, but they are still waiting for you to come to their rescue.

Nobody likes waiting for help, especially when you need it. Hurry up and find Tails before time runs out, guys. And hurry up. You got a life to save.

Thank you for you reviewing my last chapter again Claypool. Sorry it was short, I guess I was a bit in a hurry. Well, I have another chapter right here on my desk, and I will start to type it out right now, well, right after I put up this chapter. Thanks everybody for reading, and please review if you want me to start a chapter 8, because I already have half of that done on paper.

Oh, and the next chapter is written on paper, and a wrote it in a two day period. I will talk more about it the next chapter. See ya in a review, I love you all so very, very, very much, and thank you!


	7. Ice Box

Tails' Anger Chapter 7

Tails was still lost in the battle of shards, scraping against his delicate, orange fur.

Tails; he was dying. If nobody came to rescue him soon, he would automatically freeze to death. In his unconscious mind, he prayed to the Lord and God that he would be saved.

Inside the mansion

Sonic pranced into the large, clean kitchen at a normal pace, making his way sharply around the tall counter.

'Man, I does it stink how tall everything is. Wish it could be made short enough for my reach.' Sonic complained stubbornly. Sonic walked up to the enormous fridge, obviously knowing that a cold object would soothe Leo's painful wound.

But Sonic also clearly remembered that ice, unfortunately, was kept high up in the cold, icy freezer up above.

"...not cool." He paused for a short moment, trying to figure out someway to reach this freezer that was oh, so very, very high up. Sonic pulled a shiny silver magnet off of the fridge.

"If these magnets were stronger, I could probably pull myself up to the freezer, but I would need both of my hands to do that." Sonic just kept on pondering on what he should do, his foot tapping the cold, tiled floor, making a continuous patting sound.

Then it came to him; he would collect one of those big, wooden chairs from the dining room and use it to stand up on and reach the freezer!

Sonic eyes lit up with energy, emerald iris's glowing with power. So he turned around, lifted up one of his legs, and skipped over into the wide dining room area, which held some very beautiful pottery and showed some fascinating human art work.

In the very center of the large, colorful room, stood a well cleaned, glossy, polished table created of some kind of wood, and the estimated length of the table had to be at least five metres long.

It stood on four, steady square legs, and Sonic still had trouble getting up to this human-sized furniture. There were a lot of chairs surrounding the eating place, and each one was made of the same material as the wood.

Sonic went over to the one he himself usually sat on, wrapped his gloved hands around the wooden legs of it, and pulled.

Sonic kept on pulling until he made it to the entrance of the kitchen.

"Whew!" Sonic exclaimed as he wiped his arm over to his blue forehead. "I'm getting a workout taking care of this kid. Better hurry before he wakes up, or I'll be the goose being hunted down in a chase." Sonic always had some silly remark after a sentence like that. He always knew how to make Tails smile.

Sonic once again grabbed hold of the seats' long legs, and pulled the chair across the carpeted floor. Suddenly, a screeching, teeth and ear-splitting squeak piercingly emerged from the chairs legs.

Sonic cringed, his eyes widened, and he ground his teeth, and his eyes snapped shut. He quickly let go of the chairs' support limbs and took a step back.

Leo was still lying on the hard floor in the empty hallway, having been there for quite some time, and being unconscious especially.

Sonic ran around to the edge of a long wall to glance over at the demon child.

Sonic felt a little sorry for him, but he still had anger that burned inside of him, wanting to teach Leo a lesson he'll never forget.

But Leo was just a kid. He couldn't do it.

Sonic quickly sped back to the chair. He knew he was not allowed to run around in the mansion, but hey, this was an emergency.

Sonic reached the tall kitchen once more, and with every step his red and white running shoes took, an even, well-flowing beat would echo softly, like small, gentle pats.

Sonic grasped the brown chair once again, but instead of pulling the seat across the floor so he could leave skid marks everywhere, he crouched down, put his body underneath the chair, sat up on his feet, and lifted up the chair from underneath, carrying it with his palms pressed flat up against the brown bottom of the chair.

Sonic thought it would have been harder than pulling it, as he had in the dinin area. 'Wow. This chair lost some while I was dragging it.' He joked mentally, already inside of the expensive kitchen, and already past the giant (to him) counter that towered over him like a building.

Sonic stood before the tall, heavy refrigerator, smiling a crooked grin. He placed the strangely lighter chair down on the tiled floor.

"Fridge, meet chair. He's my new friend, but mostly just my table turner. Guess I can reach the freezer now too, huh?" Sonic chuckled softly, putting friction-resistant foot up on one of the planks of wood that formed a square around the legs of the chair.

"I'm lucky I have something to step on. It would be a bit harder if there weren't any stick things on the chair." Sonic grabbed hold onto the backrest of the chair, and quickly pulled himself up.

"This place needs more hedgehog-friendly stuff." Sonic stood up right on the chair, and the chair worked like a charm! Sonic stretched out for the handle of the freezer, snatched its silver body, heaved it open, and reached his hand in, completing his gosh darn, back breaking, stressful goal of getting that dang box of ice.

Sonic looked down at the frozen water, its crystal appearance glossy and slippery looking. He grasped them tightly in his hands.

Then Sonic saw something on the side of the fridge that pissed him right off.

An ice maker. The machine that some fridges had for easy reach of ice. Damn.

"Ooh, I'm gonna kill someone." He grimaced, his face blackened from anger. "(sigh)Life would have been so easier..." He sighed with a small shake of his head.

Sonic has been through a long, hard and tiring day, and it's not over yet. Just wait until Leo wakes up and finds Sonic in there with him.

Oh yeah! I love you all so very, very much! Thank you for your reviews. They really help.

I wrote this entire chapter at school in a two day period, but of course on my free time. I'm not about to go off in math class writing a story about this, right? (Not that I wouldn't mind.)

Thank you Kill-Hitachi. Yes, Leo is a very screwed up kid, but there may be reasons behind this. Just because he was never bullied himself doesn't mean there aren't other things going on.

Thank you Kitsune Disciple. You will find out what happens as I continu with the story. There is suspense even for me as to what will happen to Tails.

Thank you Claypool. I'm glad you are into my stories. I'm glad you like them. And thanks for the encouragement. It really helps.

Um, I'm still not sure what The-Blue-Zephyr means. Am I not doing a good job? Thanks, but no thanks. I will carry out with my own plans for the story. Sorry. And Tails did not have a chance to fight back. Leo's attack upon him was unexpected, and Tails, obviously, is in no condition to fight at the moment. Being lost in a blizzard isn't a good battle field, nor a good place to die. And yes, the story is revolving around Tails. But this story also shows more detail. But still, I do appreciate your review because it shows me what some people dislike about what is happening. And no, this is not supposed to seem like a Tails Basher story. I don't like bashing characters. Thank you for your review.

And thank you Tutis 75. Are you talking about Tails and Chuck? I know. They really do have a very strong friendship with each other. And I still can't believe how well my story is turning out since I have no clue what will happen next.

Thank you for reading, and I greatly appreciate reviews. Thanks, and see you in the next chapter! BuhBye!


	8. Hope

Tails' Anger Chapter 8

Chris was still outside in the freezing weather, desperately searching for Tails around the bushes and invisible plantation formed in a line along the tall, bronze gates. The storm was slowing down a bit, but was still not thin enough to see through the flakes. But even though the storm had shrunken, that was no excuse to take a break. They all kept on searching for Tails, not letting one single thing stop them.

Tails' Area (you've been waiting, and this is not from reviews)

Tails lay there, covered up within the snow, his fur having turned hard and cold, not having the ability to keep him warm any longer. Not at this climate.

Tails' body shook, and you could only slightly see him breathing, but thankfully, he still was. But that lucky chance of survival is slim, sadly enough. Hold on Tails, just keep holding on.

(Oh my gosh! Tails is starting to come to! Hurry Tails, say something!)

Tails lay quivering under a heavy heap of frozen snow, and a layer of thick ice blanketed his arms and lower body, making it impossible to move a single inch.

Tails' head, however, had been granted a miracle.

His head was the only part of him that was not covered in frozen H2o, and he twitched his head for a brief moment. Then his eyes opened.

Tails' eyes felt extremely heavy, and before he could even acknowledge that he was still in the snow, he tried to speak.

"S-s-son-i-i-c..." Tails stuttered coldly as he as he tried to swallow. "So-n-i-i-i-c..." He began to speak more clearly, his voice also growing more audible as he continued on.

"So-ni-c, Son-i-c, S-sonic..." Tails' eyes were dimmed, and his face looked ill. Tails' blue iris's then started to water, and the river poured down. He choked on his tears once more as he remembered what happened.

Around the Gates' Plantation

Chris could have- he could have sworn he heard something of a cry, so he stopped what he was doing in the white, powdery thickets, and glanced around the area as best he could through the still falling shards.

Nobody.

Chris was starting to feel all distant hope of finding Tails fall apart within him.

Chris's mind wandered off somewhere deep, going through al the things that just didn't help the situation. Chris' eyes started to leak, but they painfully stung into his eyes and made them burn.

The Bronze Gates

"Sonic, please come and find me. I'm begging you, please..." Tails' voice hurt so horribly when he spoke, and his voice was so hoarse and dry he sounded like a wooden door heavily creek, the hinge old and rusty.

Tails' ears slowly perked up, cutely yet tiredly towards a sobbing sound coming from the right of him. "Ch-r-is? I-is that yo-u?" Tails stammered, but still managed to ask.

The Gates Plantation

That time Chris knew he heard something. His eyes shot open, red veins showing along the white parts of them.

Chris stood up straight, not hesitating even one second. He practically ran up to where he thought he heard it.

"Tails? Where are you?! Oh, please be okay!" Chris screamed, begging for his friend to be alive. He suddenly drops down onto his knees, feeling around instead of lashing all about blindly. Then Chris felt all of the hope return. His eyes watered once again, out of happiness.

"Chris? Is that you? Ugh, I- I can't see you." Tails was no where in sight for Chris, and Tails was lying not too far away from him, buried beneath the pounds of snow.

"Tails, please, hurry up, tell me where you are!" Chris seemed to be crying a river. He was scared. "Chris, just follow my- ugh, follow my voice. I don't think I can stay awake much longer..." Tails seemed to be growing more and more exhausted, not seeming to have at all any energy.

"Just follow your voice, just follow your voice, just follow your voice." Chris repeated over and over, even sounding scared. His voice shook, and his breathing was the same way.

"I can hear you, Chris. You are very close. Keep going." Tails continued, his eyes still dim and gray.

Chris then felt his hand touch something with a different texture than the snow, and realized that it was Tails' forehead. He then began to speak.

"I- I think I'm stuck under the ice. You gotta break it somehow. Please hurry, it- it hurts." Tails pleaded, and Chris could now see the kit's face. He really did look in pain.

"Okay Tails." Chris sounded courageous, but was it enough to break the ice? Uh, no...

Chris brought a fist up into the air, and angled himself to a stance that he thought would be the most powerful, but to no avail. As it crashed down from above, it really wasn't heavy, and as it collided with the frozen ice, his knuckles got an injury that hurt like knives.

His knuckles started bleeding from a shard that had gone right through his palm, well, half way through, and crimson liquid poured out of the hole.

"Mmgh, (whimpers) ow," Chris pouted, holding his hand with his other, trying to cover the wound.

"Chris," Tails started weakly, and Chris stopped whimpering and paid his closest attention to what Tails was going to say. He got in closer.

"Go get Sonic..." Tails finished, closing his eyes. "He'll know what to do." Tails commented, repositioning his head slightly.

Chris sat there for a second, but only to be yelled at by Tails. Tails just told him to go again, and Chris listened, and scampered away to the mansion.

Chris looked back once more, praying that Tails would keep on breathing. Pray.

Looks like I'm going for the record. I've posted two chapters in one day. Yay! Thanks everyone for reading, and please review! BuhBye!


	9. My Brother

Tails' Anger Chapter 9

A/N: Muahahahahahah! (don't ask. My medication just wore off. I have AD/HD, just if you didn't know that already. )

Chris kept on glancing back to the young fox, who was patiently waiting for the arrival of his hero, his idol, his **brother**. Chris knew he had to hurry up and get Sonic.

Inside the mansion

Sonic was over his little fit of frustrated anger, and had gotten a hand-sized, clear, empty baggy from a messy drawer under the overly-organized cutlery one filled with forks, knives, and spoons. He had a bit of a fight with the ice cubes, for at first they would not come out at all, instead they were stuck and dead-frozen into the plastic.

But Sonic found out that if you get mad enough, you can just break the plastic ice container in half. Simple and easy. (Gee, wasn't that easy as cake? Or at least the icing. **that was a baaad pun)**

Sonic put all of the ice that didn't fall onto the floor and break into a googillian pieces (it's a real number, I SWEAR! **Lies, Lies Lies Nicole! **into a baggy and sealed it shut... with tape.

He then placed it on Leo's battered, sweaty forehead, and headed for the door.

It was time he went outside to look for his best friend. Sonic's eyes once again showed that strong, courageous gleam, his free spirit glowing within them, as he hopped towards the double-doored entrance. (Again with the entrances!)

Sonic was about to reach out for it, his arm nearly moving out to touch it, when it burst open, and Sonic screamed. "What the!" He yelled out, not caring how loud his voice was. Chris had scared him to death!

"Chris? Geez, next time knock, will ya?" Sonic's voice was a little harsh, but Chris wasn't taking any time to say anything but what he was told.

"Sonic, you've got to hurry! Tails is out in the gates stuck under the snow!" Chris cried out, bouncing up and everywhere from anxiety (the bad kind).

"He's what! Don't worry, Chris, I'll help him. I would never leave Tails in a situation like this!" Sonic affirmed Chris' message with an obvious yes, and sped out through the door.

Chris had just realised that Sonic had no clue what he was doing, nor where he was going. "Sonic! Wait, you don't know where he is! Stop, wait!" Chris just wanted Sonic to stop what he was doing.

"Whatcha talking about, Chris? I'm right next to ya. Now come on, show me where Tails is." Chris pulled up one arm and one leg in a short jump from being startled.

"Sonic! This is no time for games we have to find Tails!" Chris yelled, grabbing a tight grasp onto Sonic's wrist pulling him terribly roughly, which was awkward for him.

"Uh, okay Chris. Whatever you say. Uh, heh." Sonic no longer using his legs, but being dragged was the next best thing for him. He thought it was fun.

'Eh, but this **is** no time for games or fun, Sonic, it's time to search, find and rescue my little buddy from this white water.' Sonic's mind rethought that question once more, but he still got that answer. Some things he just couldn't do.

Chris had brought Sonic's limp body back over to where Chris had found Tails' frozen body, who was still there.

Chris had started to wonder why Sonic wasn't moving. "Hey Sonic. You still alive back there?" Chris asked, not really interested in the answer itself, really.

'Oh, me? I'm, oh yeah, I'm fine. Oh, can you let go of my arm now? It's starting to hurt." Sonic meant it. Chris' grip just kept on squeezing firmer, and tighter. Finally Chris released his limb from his hand.

Chris sighed. Looking down at Tails, who was visibly still awake, but barely moving. And barely breathing.

"Whe-re-where's Son-ic?" Tails stuttered slowly, weakly peering around at the area. Sonic walked up from beside of Chris, and put a hand on his invisible shoulder. "Don't worry buddy, I'll get you out of this." Sonic assured Tails that he would be alright, and Sonic always kept his promises, right?

"I-I love yo-u, S-s-sonic." Tails told Sonic, his dull eyes remembering the hedgehog. Sonic smiled one of caring, and placed a hand on Tails' forehead, and was shocked by how cold it was.

Sonic needed to hurry up, before this child... before this child... sigh, you know what I mean.

"Tails, were gonna get you through this, all of us, together. So don't you think for even one second that you're going to leave all of us, not now, not ever." Sonic stood up, and took a step over to Tails' iced body.

Sonic lifted his leg up to a hight that would surely bring that ice to a break, arched his back, brought back his blue shoulders, and now Sonic's leg was now rocketing down through the air in a slow motion, and as the foot collides with the icy shell, it breaks apart, cracking and breaking down each of the layers, each one harder and thicker than the other. But they all fall at the same time.

Once the snow had cleared, Sonic fell on his knees and continuously broomed over and over the ice covering Tails' now partially visible body. It looked just as dull as his eyes.

Sonic crawled closer to Tails' body, and cradled Tails' head in his arms, and lifted up Tails' legs with his other hand.

Tails tensed and clutched onto Sonic's chest, which was heavily heaving up and down, Sonic adrenaline rushing still throughout his body. This made his blood pressure rise from quickened heart rate.

Sonic carefully lifted up one of his legs into a kneel, and then stood up tall, a frozen, wounded, young kit in his arms. Chris had been standing next to Sonic the entire time, listening and watching in awe and in fright, for this was the first time Chris had seen Sonic so emotional with Tails.

Chris, unfortunately, had caught the sliver of pure tears running down one side of his cheek, but it was only a little bit. But Chris also thought it could have been from the cold.

Only time will tell what will happen to Tails. He could live, die, or become a zombie. But for now, he is cradled in the warm and secure arms of his only brother, and his chance for surviving this horrible incident lies in the hands of his best friends...

or is there someone else? And if so, will they help the young fox? Find out next time on Tails' Anger!

Hah ha! So, I have this new thing that I'm going to do for reviewers. I'm going to comment on them and/or answer questions that you have. But, unfortunately, some may be spoilers, and I do not answer those, whimpers sorry.

Okay, so here is our thanks to all of you, and my comments on what you have to say, wee!

Thank you Tutis 75. Thank you for confirming that you were commenting on Chuck. Yes, I know. Before anyone had even started to say anything about Tails being found or anything, I was already starting to write it. Thank goodness that those last two chapters are fabulous. I'm glad I'm doing well on this. Yeah, I guess it is getting a bit suspenseful! Yipee! And there is no more waiting for this chapter, for it is up! I'll see ya later as well!

Thank you The-Blue-Zephyr. Hey, it's ok. I really didn't take it to too much offense. And even if it did take a toll on me I'm sure I would have gotten over it in a jiffy. Sorry, but I keep saying "the story will flow as it goes'... Okay, I didn't really say that exactly, but I've been saying things similar to it. I am trying very hard to keep the characters in character, and I don't think it is really like Tails to burst out and destroy a fourteen year old. But, in the real world, of course Leo would go to juvi for what he has been doing to all of the creatures. And I can't believe that this story became a masterpiece from some kind of little, bored, random attempt at writing something dramatic! (see, art can come from anywhere)

Well, I'll see you in the next review, BuhBye!

Thank you Claypool. Suspense huh? Is that what you all want?... YAY I'M A MONSTER! (Don't even ask...) You didn't want it to end? It's that good? Wow, i'm gonna have to read it over again sometime soon... (don't comment) Well you need no longer to wait for the chapter for here it is, waaaay above you, all the way at the top! And thanks for the encouragement! WHOO HOO!

Thank you Nicend. Gees, it is good! My mom just told me that a good story has cliffies, but i don't care. She thinks she can write real well, but has she written a 9 chapter story before on the computer for the entire internet to see? Nooo. Has she ever written two poems and put them on the internet? Nooo. Has she ever even written a story called Little Green Hamburgers that even creeped herself out as she re-read it for the first time ever after posting it on the internet? Nooo... I've said enough, AND I LOVE YOU GUYS! (nice groan Nicend !)

Well, I'm glad you guys liked my last chapter, but I also hope you like this one as well, just as much!

Oh, and I might not, I said might, not be able to start another chapter at this very moment. I need to settle my brain before i get writers block (you remember how I complained in a note in a previous chapter, uhhhhh.) I'm gonna have a snack, and go to bed, maybe watch some famous Robot Chicken, chill'ax, and what not.

Well, I'll see you in the next chapter, and please review! Thanks, and BuhBye!


	10. Awakening

Tails' Anger Chapter 10

Tails was being held close to Sonic's body, and Tails tried his best to snuggle into the emanating warmness that spread across Sonic's body. Tails' quivered as a strong wind of snow blew down on them. Sonic was still climbing over the hedges of snow that seemed to be going on and on endlessly.

Chris was right in front of them, and they had reached the front of the mansion. The white doors were left open, so Chris, Sonic, and the helpless Tails could enter without issue, but not without caution.

While Chris and Sonic were walking along earlier, Chris had told Sonic about the incident, from what Chris had heard. He told him that he had knocked him out with a kick, but knew that he had woken up by now. Then Sonic had told him his struggle of helping Leo, whom he was still feeling a slight anger about. But right at the moment all Sonic was thinking about was Tails.

Inside the mansion

Leo tightened his eye lids, for he was regaining _consciousness_ (ooh! Oh No! No!), and at a steady pace. But who will reach the door first? Only I know, and it is for you to find out.

Leo tiredly stretched his legs out, and groaned as he found his memory. 'Where did those-those... feelings come from?' Leo slowly opened his eyes, revealing his sleepy glare which had now scanned the room around him for any signs of movement of life. Nope. Nothing.

Leo carefully got up off of the ground, and brushed himself off. He needed to get out of this place, before he had to do what he did, uh, hours ago again.

Leo remembered his forehead, and suddenly pain came back to greet him. But then something caught him off guard, something clear, yet very visible.

The bag of ice.

Someone must have came in there to put it on his forehead, but who, he thought. Who would help him, and as so much to soothe his wounds? He couldn't put his finger on it. But whoever it was, well, he felt another emotion because of it. Except this time he just let it run through him.

It was gratitude. He was _grateful_ that they helped him. (Rare moments come at rare times, folks.)

Leo still looked around the room, his face relaxed, yet confused.

Why would somebody help him?

RIGHT OUTSIDE THE MANSION

Sonic and Chris were right in front of the doors, getting ready for the surprise they awaited.

INSIDE THE MANSION

Leo stood dumbfounded in the middle of the empty hallway.

'Why would somebody do that?'

'What did I do?'

'How come they did something nice when all I'm doing is supposed to be BAD?'

'What the heck.'

'They're crazy.'

'Some thing's wrong with them.'

'WHY ON EARTH...? HOW CAN THIS BE?'

Leo was starting to get angry. He had the impression that he was being toyed with, being played for a fool. He thought they were making fun of him. He really did. And now all of these crazy thoughts were running through him like bubbling magma, all of this making his blood boil.

He raised his fists to a place right in front of his chest, shaking them angrily in a tight grip, fury about to burst.

But then, the door moved. The door slowly started to open up, the strong wind blowing like mad. Leo could already feel the cold air wisping around the house.

Leo stopped his tiny fit, and released all of his anger from being shocked by the sudden breeze.

Leo stood frozen.

His blood no longer boiled.

His fists still shook, but to our surprise, it was out of fear. Fear for what might be his ticket to Juvi. But when he turned around, he did not see the cops, nor his foster parents. What he saw, was what he had never thought would return.

"N-no. You can't be here..." Leo scrambled across the floor, running to the stairs of the mansion, not wanting to get caught by the people who he had injured in more than one way.

It was Sonic, Tails, Chris, and the-now-found Chuck, who was finally called over from his own search.

But who now held Tails was no longer Sonic, but Chuck, for Sonic had a bone to pick with the brat.

"Chuck, can you find a way to warm Tails up without giving him frostbite? And quick?" Sonic asked turning around. Chris was wondering why he had turned his back to them, but ignored it.

"Yes, I'll get right on it. Chris, come with me. I'm going to need your help with what I need to do."

Chris suddenly looked shocked. "But what about you Sonic? Where are you going?"

Sonic made no movement. Only until Sonic sped off at light speed did he make his returned answer.

To find that bastard and put him out of his misery, as well as Tails', and as well as all the other people's lives he messed up, including his.

Hah ha! Another good chapter! At least I think it's supposed to be a good chapter... hm.

Well, you can tell me in a review.

Thank you Kitsune Disciple. I am GLAD IT IS EXCELLENTA! GAHHH! ... It's small? NOOO! Yay, thank you I touched on brotherly love! GASP, how did you know he wasn't out! AD/HD RULES! WHOO HOO! But you wait no longer, for it is here! Mua hah hah hah hah ha!

Thanks you (you have a long name) Marauderscrazy201. Oh, don't cry. Tails may live, or Tails may die. Can't tell you. But maybe I just put it in tragedy because I WIKE IT! WHOO HOO! A lot of people like Tails, and I already said this IS MYUGUKY STORY SO FYUKGT! I dunno what I just said. I am just being stupid, so ignore it, please.

Did you seriously cry? Yay, my story made someone cry! And no, I made someone cry! No-no-no-noooo! Oh no! NOOOOO!! YAY RABIES!

Thank you Nicend. YAY OFF TOPIC TIME! YAYYYYIEEEYYYAYY! I JUMP ROPE! YAY!

Yeah, thanks. I like the chapter too (i didn't read it)... Does anyone want Tails to die here? Anyone?

Thank you Tutis 75. Yo. Yeah he finally saved Tails, the dudey dudey dudey (I can't have a decent conversation with anyone, can I?) YES! I WILL MAKE HIM A ZOMBIE, SO WHY DON'T I GO AHEAD AND RUIN THE STORY! YAY! I know, my comments ROCK DUDE! YEAHH! (screamo!) GASP! It was sad? Awwww... Thanks.

And thank you Claypool. Yes, I know isn't it just SWEAETSTT! I love language classes HAH HA ON SATURDAY I WATCHED ROBOT CHICKEN AND SONIC DIED! HAHHSGAAHAHAHHA!!

Hey, did anyone hear about the stabbing in the Carnival in Windsor Ontario? That was the same day that I went to it(yes I live in Windsor), and I felt like I had to feel. For two reasons, well three. One, I was cold, two I had a bad feeling, and three, I was hungry... OH, and my leg hurt... BECAUSE MY FRIEND MADE ME WALK TO HER HOUSE THREE TIMES OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER!! DAHHHHHHHHHH! Explodes BOOMMMM! YAY!

Well, please review. I hope you liked the chapter. Stay tuned for more, BuhBye!


	11. Finding a Place to Hide

Tails' Anger Chapter 11

Sonic sped off towards the stairs, torpedoing through the case of steps that led up to the bed rooms of the home. Sonic could tell that Chris and Chuck were wondering why Sonic didn't say anything to them, and Sonic didn't need to tell them why. They just needed to stay out of it, and leave it to him to deal.

Downstairs

Tails was being handled by Chuck as they made their way into the living room, where a broken pot lay shattered along the shadow of a coffee table, it's moist soil having seeped into the carpet. Chuck walked past it while Chris, having noticed it, stopped and brushed it over underneath the table so nobody would trip over it, and so it was less visible. Just to make things _seem_ to be clean, that much at least.

Chuck walked over to the window, watching the weather outside of the mansion make the sky darker, suddenly making the living room dim and shadowy. Chuck's naturally-dim blue eyes stared out at the sky for only a moment more, before returning to the couch, and finally sitting for the first time in what seemed like days. Tails was only out there for about 4-6 hours, while the search seemed to stretch time itself, making periods longer than they should be.

He rested Tails in his lap, the fox quivering, but regaining his body heat, ever so slowly. Tails eyes were sealed tightly, but you could tell that the kit was alive and awake by his breathing patterns, and the frequent expressions which would appear on his face now and then. The expressions would be pain, and the frequent would be when he felt it, it would come on and on, on and on, and then it would desist. But minutes later, they would strike once again, teasing and torturing him on the inside-out.

"Chris," Chuck started, looking at Chris, who was carefully watching over Tails' body, watching him breath more easily. Chris looked up from where his eyes were laid and placed them on his grandpa's, who was looking rather serious. Chris responded in an instant. "Yes, Grandpa?" "I need you to go and find a nice, thick, warm blanket, maybe even your father's electric blanket, if you can find it. Tails needs all the warmth he can get, without using water. That is what would give him frostbite. So go up to your parents' bedroom, and look in their closet. That is where it should be, since that's where Ella used to put it. It would be a great help." Chuck replied, closing his eyes, ideas running through his head.

Chris nodded his head courageously, but then horror struck him on the inside, but the terror from there showed up in his eyes. Chris's pupils transformed into fright-struck dots, and Chris yelled out in a cry. "BUT SONIC AND LEO ARE UP THERE! I can't go alone!" "Chris! Listen to me right now! Tails' life is on the line, and he needs your help, now go up there and get that blanket! And the reason I'm sending you up there alone, is because Sonic is also up there. He won't let you become harmed. I promise." Chuck was starting to become anxious for Chris to get going. He didn't want Chris to get hurt, but he didn't want Tails to die either.

Chris stared blankly for a moment, but soon let Chuck's promise in. Then, from his grandpa's lap, came a weak, yet trusting voice. "I believe in you, Chris," Tails meekly called, lifting his head from Chuck's lap. "I need you to do this, 'cause I really need your help. Sonic is off trying to get Leo, and Chuck has to take care of me. So please, Chris, help..." Tails laid his head back into a comfortable position, and closed his eyes. He opened them once more, finishing his speech. "...please..." Chris waited no longer to get the blanket, and was rushing up and onward to the stairs, where silence stood ever so calmly.

Upstairs

Sonic was standing in the center of the hallway, confused as to where Leo had hidden from him. Sonic turned to see three doors. One having Chris's room in it, one having Nelson's and Lindsay's, and one having a large closet. There was also a hatch on the top of the ceiling with stairs that never lifted up, but they led to the attic where Sonic and his friends would hang out and talk in private. At the stairs' top, there is a hatch that is make of thick, brown wood, maybe soundproof, if not only a bit. But Sonic doubted that Leo was up there, because he would have heard Leo's footsteps, and maybe a slam of a door. But Sonic heard **nothing.** Pure **nothing.** Not a sound.

Sonic was getting a bit suspicious as he continued to walk down the hall, looking either way as he trotted. Sonic didn't stop until he heard a weeping, and then a loud pound of footsteps emerging from the staircase. Sonic jumped in two directions, unsure what to be afraid of. But then Sonic thought, 'Why am **I **afraid? I'm the hero here,' Sonic landed back down to the floor with a patter of his shoes. Sonic couldn't hear the weeping any longer, but the thumping of someone trailing up the stairs was getting more and more audible.

Sonic got into a fighting position. Maybe there was a secret place in Chris's mansion that allows you to travel from upstairs to downstairs by going through a tunnel or doorway. Maybe Leo called over some friends to help him beat Sonic. What if Chris and Tails and Chuck were in the middle of a tremendous battle for life!? Sonic was relieved when he saw Chris come from the stairs, and not some evil bully instead. Sonic sighed in relief.

"Chris, you nearly scared me to death for the second time today. What's up? Oh No! Is something wrong with Tails!?" Sonic panicked for a moment, but soon relaxed as Chris told him his mission.

"So you need an electric blanket, huh? Well, better go and find it. I don't know how much longer Leo's gonna hide. You go while I guard the area, okay?" Sonic stuck his thumb up and smiled at Chris, and Chris did the same. "I'm on it, Sonic." Chris then swung his parents' bedroom door open, entered it, and then slammed the door shut, leaving Sonic to search for Leo.

What will happen to Chris, Tails, Chuck, Sonic, and Leo? Will a fight for justice become a revengeful battle of rage? Or will Sonic and Leo sort things out calmly. Tune in next time on Tails' Anger!

Authors Notes: Thank you for reviewing. I just got back from the doctors and I'm as healthy as, uh, well... I'm as healthy as I can be? Yeah, I'll go with that. I spent one day on this, about, half an hour, and I think I did a pretty good job. It's definitely NOT a short chapter, considering all of the words and the length of the sentences. Tell me how this was, and please review!


	12. Gone Again

Tails' Anger Chapter 12

In Chris's Parents' Room

Chris was in the middle of foraging through a closet/forest of office suits, ties, shoes, purses, pants, movie dresses, and every other kind of clothing you would wear for a special occasion, which was why his parents were never home; because they **always** had some kind of '_special occasion'_ that they had to go to. His parents were always busy. One off at work, running some kind of HUGE business, while the other was a full time movie actress, preforming her role of the character as a star. Chris feels lonely, and might sometimes feel more raised by his maid and butler, Ella and Mr. Tanaka. But Chris knows, that in his heart, his parents love him, which is very true.

Chris had almost completely torn the room apart looking for the blanket, which seemed to be nowhere in here anyways. But then Chris thought of something that made him uneasy. It was probably in another room. Uh oh. This is trouble.

In the Hallway

Sonic was busy searching for that sobbing noise, pretty sure it was coming from the closet. Sonic was now standing tall, right in front of it, like a soldier guarding a prisoner who was deadly and dangerous.

Sonic heard a rustle every now and then, but was still surprised that it was Leo sobbing. Sonic could hear him crying, and take unsteady gasps of air, for Leo was afraid that Sonic would hurt him. Though Sonic was still unsure about what to do with Leo.

In Chris's Parents' Room

"Not good. How am I supposed to search and get the blanket for Tails if it's not even in here?" Chris wiped his forearm across his forehead, sweating. This was getting exhausting. Ongoing. Never ending. And all other words that can describe those others.

In the Hallway

Sonic was getting impatient. He started tapping his foot loudly, and very rudely, as well. "Hey Leo, when you gonna come out and admit it that you beat the snot out of my best friend? You wanna know what I do to people that harm the ones I love?" Sonic said in a stern voice. A whimper emerged from the closet.

Sonic took that as a sign to continue. "I get angry. And I know who I am when I'm angry. I'm not a good person. So just crawl out of there and beg for forgiveness, before I call the police on you. Got it?" Sonic was t_rying_ to scare him. Sonic was willing to do just about anything to bring his brother to justice. But Sonic wasn't going to lie to Leo either.

Sonic wasn't a good person when he got mad, and there were Chaos Emeralds around. He would take on the negative energy of them and turn into Dark Super Sonic, or, as some people called him, Evil Sonic. Though Sonic didn't find that he was necessarily 'evil' in that state. He was just stressed, or upset, or angry. Not evil.

Now Sonic had to control his temper. He could not let his actions get out of hand, nor other peoples. His cool attitude stays in place, at all Times. Never lose it. Never lose it. Never.

In the Bedroom

"Oh no. IT ISN'T IN HERE! What am I gonna do?! Get Sonic to destroy even more of the house to find him? I know where the blanket is now, but I just think Leo is it that place!" Chris bowed in defeat, his face blackened, anime style. The room was silent.

Chris sighs. "what am I gonna do..." Chris slumped up against the foot of the bed, tucking his knees up against his chest, hiding his head.

In the Hallway

Sonic was getting louder. "Come on Leo. I don't have all day. I've got a fox to tend to. If I can get that electric blanket from you, and Tails lives, you wont be charged with murder. Now come out, I wont harm you if you don't harm me."

Then was an uncomfortable silence after that sentence, and you could hear that the sobbing had slowly dissolved into a creaking noise from inside the closet. Sonic could see that handle jiggling, about to open the door. Sonic jumped from the sudden change of emotion.

This was truly strange.

In the Bedroom

Chris's head was still tucked tightly in between his legs, while thinking about what to do about the blanket. Chris couldn't think of another way other than getting Sonic to capture Leo and get him out of there so Chris could get the sheet. It was so confusing.

Chris decided that he should do _something_ to help Tails. Chris got up to give that one and only plan a try.

In the Hallway

Sonic was getting ready for something of an attack. He got into a stance, and lifted his fists.

In the Bedroom

Chris starting walking up to the door, yet slowly, feeling as though he'd regret this, greatly.

In the Hallway

The door was opening even more, showing nothing but darkness, giving Sonic small shivers.

In the Bedroom

Chris was nearly to the door, carefully reaching for the doorknob. Chris had tears in his eyes. He had such a bad feeling... so bad. Like he shouldn't go out there.

In the Hallway

The door had opened all the way. Darkness spun around Sonic, as if he were on a roller coaster in a tunnel, yet he was alone, and he was the only one screaming. Yet in reality, he was just standing there, still, no moment captured.

In the Bedroom

Chris held the handle in his palm, shaking and quivering like he had just come out of a frosty shower.

In the Hallway

Sonic had blocked out all ways of seeing. He was blinded, for something was overpowering him. Maybe fear. Sonic, unknowingly grasped his stomach in disgust, for he had just come down his a horrible feeling. "I don't feel so good..." Sonic cried as he fell to the floor, groaning. The room was spinning in circles, crazy pictures dancing around his mind.

In the Bedroom

Chris turned the knob slowly, making the air tingle. He pulled open the entrance, and peered out the side. What he saw made him slam the door open, and run to the ground. "Sonic! Sonic, say something! Please!" Chris shook Sonic furiously, begging.

Sonic's ear twitched. "Chris... go..." Sonic moaned, as he turned on his other side. "But Sonic, Ah!" "GO!" Sonic snapped. Chris fell back in terror. Sonic had no pupils! Nothing. They were gone! Blank!

Chris screamed. "Sonic, you have no eyes!" Then he turned back to Chris, slowly starting to laugh maniacally. "What? Heh heh, you don't like me?" Dark Sonic continued. Sonic let out a huff, "Should have known." Sonic looked at Chris with his normal eyes. Chris' eyes were completely watered.

"Chris... sorry." He then went unconscious.

And as Chris tried to wake Sonic, Leo ran away once more, out of the closet, down the stairs, and outside, into the police covered garden.

How was this chapter huh? Pretty crappy, I know. But Leo isn't going to end our story. This is about Tails, not Leo. And there is more to Leo than meets the eye.

Please review. Thank you, all those who have reviewed. If this story were done, I would put 'The End'. But the story isn't done yet, so yeah. Yay! It's chapter 12!


	13. The Catch

Tails' Anger Chapter 13

Outside the closet

Chris was furiously shaking Sonic, desperately trying to wake him. Sonic let out a moan, and turned over. Chris let a growl escape from his lips, upset that Sonic was not responding to him.

Outside the mansion

"What!! No! I didn't know the police would be out here! No, no, no!" Leo cried out, as one of the officers slowly stepped out of the car. "Leo Pantel, you are hereby under arrest for attempted murder, you'd be lucky if he lives. You're comin' with us." the police chief called for back up, and a ambulance for Tails.

"No! I'm not going with you freaks! AH!" Screamed Leo, as he spun around and tumbled to the door. He really didn't want to go to Juvenile Hall, since he had been doing what he apparently 'did best' for so many years without being charged or caught. His parents, and his foster parents, Lisa Mat and James Mat, were actually afraid of him. He could do so much damage to so many people, barely touching them, and barely breaking a sweat, just like he did to the hero, Tails.

Leo pounded on the door with his fists, and finding that that didn't work, decided to shoulder bash it instead. The police were closing in on him anyways. Leo knew he couldn't get away. And he knew that if he attacked a policeman, he would get charged with that too.

'There's no way OUT! What am I gonna do?!' Leo was practically sweating in the snow. He was so scared, but wouldn't you be? Would you want to be in jail for doing all the things you did to all those animals and people? You may know you don't want to, but you would have to go anyways, because that's the law, and sometimes the law sucks dirt.

The officers stood right behind him, and Leo was still frantically bouncing off the door, which he was finding was stronger than him. And right there, an officer grabbed him by both the shoulders, holding him steady, while Leo is kicking his legs, and flailing his arms, trying to get out of their grasp. "NO, STOP! NO-O-O! I DON'T WANNA GO!" Leo screamed and wailed, still squirming everywhere like the worm he was, until the police pushed him onto the ground, and cuffed him from behind. The officer had his heavy boot atop of Leo's back, keeping him down.

Leo was putting up a fight. And a hard one at that.

Outside the closet

"Sonic! Sonic!" Chris yelled as he continued to shake him. Chris' mind somehow wandered. Then he remembered.

"I've gotta get that blanket!" Chris yelled as he got up off of his cold knees, and ran to the closet.

And when he reached that door, he could see it in plain sight, so he snatched it, and stormed down the stairs, one heavy leg in front of the other.

In the living room

Chuck was still cradling Tails' body close to his chest, keeping him as warm as he possibly could. Chuck could feel Tails' steady heart beat pumping away. Chuck was relieved when he first heard it... he was just hoping it would stay that way.

"Grandpa! I'm back! I've got it!" Chris yelled as he came down the stairs, almost tripping halfway down, which could have resulted in calling for a second ambulance (yikes).

"Thank you, Chris. Now, go set it up to the plug next the TV." Chuck guided Chris through the process like an idiot. Chris knew how to do it. A simple pull, push, and flick and it was done, and Chuck had carefully wrapped it around Tails' body.

Tails twitched at the warm feeling that had emerged from the material, but soon settled down to it, as it soothed him.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Chris looked to Chuck for some answers to why someone would be at the door at 3:57 in the morning. Chuck explained that while Chris was upstairs, he had informed the police and had been told that an ambulance would be called for Tails. Chuck had not hesitated to thank them for also adding the free health care for Tails, as well as a free room and service.

Chris smiled. He was sure Tails would be okay. He had to be okay. Then it hit Chris: He forgot about Sonic. "A-H-H-H sorry Grandpa I forgot about Sonic! He's upstairs and he's unconscious! I gotta go get him!" Chris then ran away from his grandpa and to the stairs.

Outside the mansion

Leo was finally put into the car, and I'm surprised they hadn't duct taped his mouth shut for all the words he was saying (O.o).

Upstairs

Sonic had woken up after Chris had left, but was shaken up, twitching slightly from the power that was left in him. He was sitting on the floor with his legs spread out, and his hands were brought together on the floor. He looked kind of confused.

When Chris saw Sonic was conscious again, the questions flung out at Sonic like a poltergeist throwing sharp knives. And here is how it started...

"Sonic! Why did you do that! You know that that scared me," Chris's eyes started watering again. "and you knew what you were doing. So why did you do that?" Chris was crying now.

Sonic looked extremely upset that he scared him, but really couldn't think of any way to explain. But he could answer one question that he had asked. About Dark Super Sonic.

"Chris, I really couldn't control myself. That was my dark side taking over. It happens to me when there are Chaos Emeralds around, and if I get stressed I take on the negative energy from their power. Do you understand that Chris? I don't know how else to explain it, and I'm sorry if I hurt you..." Sonic said in the most honest way he could, selflessly, and as if he regretted turning dark. Chris still looked away from Sonic, not that he was angry, but that he really didn't want to show his tears.

"Chris... do you forgive me?" Sonic asked, worried. Chris turned around, slowly, and nodded his head like a small child would after a small traumatic bike fall. Sonic really felt bad about what he did. "Chris," Sonic started, looking at Chris with his emerald green eyes. He suddenly extended both of his pale arms to the side. "want a hug?" He asked, a soft, caring smile upon his lips (A/N: DOES HE EVEN HAVE LIPS? O.o)

Chris nodded once again and knelt down against Sonic, and Sonic held him for a little while, showing his forgiveness through the hug. "I am truly sorry Chris. I really am..."

Later on that same, er, morning, twenty minutes later, to be exact, an ambulance came to the mansion and picked Tails up, and Chuck, Sonic, and Chris all came aboard with him. They needed to make sure the hospital didn't do any strange, crazy experiments on the poor fox.

The ride was slow and hard, and Sonic held Tails' conscious hand as they rode down the street, the sirens blaring and wailing across the road as trucks and cars moved out of their way.

Once they reached the building where the ill and injured were being treated, a couple of paramedics came and opened the orange and white doors of the back of the ambulance, and helped Sonic and Chris and Chuck out of the vehicle. One by one, the paramedic group came into the truck and lifted up the stretcher and carried it out. They then laid it on the ground, and Sonic and Chris stared in curiosity as they watched the men lift it back up once more, but this time a metal thing with tiny wheels came out from the bottom.

"Follow us. We'll take you to his room. We've got the whole thing set up already. We came prepared for you after you called." Said one of the paramedics pulling Tails on the stretcher across the road. Sonic had to quickly run up to the thing Tails was on to hold his hand.

"Sonic," Tails started, "am I gonna be alright?" Tails asked Sonic weakly, looking into his eyes. Sonic couldn't be sure. Tails was injured pretty badly, the bleeding on his face had stopped (A/N: What, thought I forgot about that? Heh, heh:) but the bruises still remain, along with a broken spirit.

"Tails. I promise you. Everything is gonna be alright. I promise." Sonic made himself sound sure that Tails would be okay. He would do everything in his power to make sure Tails was alright. No matter what.

In the police car

Leo had finally calmed down enough to start crying softly to himself, but occasionally mumbling certain curse words not allowed in this fic.

Wow, this was a pretty long chapter. Yeah. I have a fun activity for some of the readers to do, if they feel like it. If you have any pleasure in drawing or in artwork, and have an art account, visit my profile for more information. It will be right above where the stories are supposed to be enjoy thanks for all the reviews, and the story still isn't done XD


	14. Hospital

Tails' Anger Chapter 14

As Leo was being driven downtown, Tails was being hooked up to an IV and a loud and annoying beeping machine that somehow showed your heart beat. Tails was given the best the doctors could.

He was given food at a later time, and eagerly ate his yucky hospital food, which was mashed potatoes, and some meat, and vegetables along the sides. The doctors had asked if Tails would eat veggies (considering he's a fox, and foxes just eat meat), and Tails gave them the answer. The doctors soon left after and the four characters were alone to talk to each other... or not.

It was quiet for the longest time. Chris was on the floor playing with some funny looking dust bunnies. Chuck was taking a peaceful nap in a comfy, green arm chair, specially put in there for him. Tails was taking a very needed and very, very deserved rest, and Sonic was just watching him, breath, in and out, his chest rising softly and lowering underneath the pure white sheet. Sonic would just stare at him, just hoping they wouldn't have to do any kind of amputations on Tails, since the test results still haven't come in. Sonic swore, that doctors waited and waited to tell you the news just to add to the seat gripping suspense.

Downtown

The policeman were about ready to call his foster parents, but after all the screaming the kid did, and what name he was yelling, told them to call someone other than his foster parents.

He was yelling Sonic's name.

Leo was bathed in hot tears, and was breathing so heavily, he could barely stop shaking. He weakly looked up from were he was being held.

The police officer looked up from his papers on his desk, interested in why the kid had suddenly stopped screaming. "What, ya got somethin' to say?!"

Leo was so tired, he wanted to just lie down, but the cuffs and the restraints held him from doing so. He looked back down, and shakily spoke three words. "I." "Want." "Sonic." He slowed suddenly, paused. He looked so sad, it was pitiful. "...please." The policeman looked to each other for an answer, and couldn't think of anyone better to deal with the situation. They decided to call Sonic up to the station, and put them both in a heavily guarded and controlled environment, so they could talk, calmly.

At the Hospital

"Sonic?" A nurse suddenly opened the door to the room. "Yeah? Are Tails' results in yet?" Sonic asked, as he hoped down from the chair beside Tails's bed, and walked over to the blonde nurse, ocean eyes meeting emeralds. "I'm afraid not. But you have a phone call. It's from the police station. They want you to go down there to check in with Leo. He wants to speak with you." Sonic nodded his head, and was gone just like that. "Oops! Sorry!" Sonic yelped as he sped back, "Thanks for telling me, now I gotta run!" Sonic thanked her, and faster than the speed of sound, was outta there.

Downtown

Sonic had already made it there in about five minutes, and was impatiently waiting for the officer to greet him at the front desk. "Chop chop people, I have a very tight schedule, okay? I'm waiting for Tails' test results, I've gotta race Sam Speed in about 6 hours, I also have to make a speech to the president on how I beat Eggman the other day. Now what is it you people want from me now?"

The officer walked through the door when the cobalt hedgehog was finished, and sat down at the desk's front chair. He slowly took a sip from his coffee, his brown mustache catching the drops of liquid from his lips.

"There's a boy here that wants to see you. His name is leo, I believe you know him." The officer said casually, or at least calmly. Sonic gave a stern look, and then one of confusion.

"Well, what else can he do to me and my friends? He's already put Tails in the hospital! And now he wants to have a friendly chat with me? Somethings seriously wrong with this child. Did ya check him to see if he was on anything?" Sonic knew he was getting off topic, but the officer just replied with a couple I understands, and a no.

"The drug test will start after you two have had your talk. Now get in there before he gets even louder." The cop soon led him to the door where interrogations were usually held, and brought him into the room, and sat him down with Leo.

There was a strong tension in the room, and Sonic was very uncomfortable with this. It felt a bit like going Dark again, but not _as_ strong the feeling of the negative energy, although it was sort of the same kind. The Chaos Emeralds is the power enriched by the heart. Blah blah blah.

But back to the story.

Leo had his head hung down in silence, guilt, and, shame. Sonic was shocked that the monster that had been terrorizing his friends yesterday had been reduced to this pathetic, sad little kid, compared to the horrifying monster that he was chasing down the day before.

Sonic could see the puddle of tears that laid in droplets on the thick metal table. Sonic could hear the same sobbing he had heard earlier from the closet, and when he was sneaking inside the house then saw Leo face-down on the wooden floor. Maybe there was more to Leo than there is told...

Sonic had been staring at Leo's head for the longest time, waiting for the time when he'd lift his head up to speak, but he couldn't, he was too ashamed to be talking to Sonic the Hedgehog about what he had done to his best friend, his buddy, his **brother**. It had been over 20 minutes of silence.

Sonic truly didn't want to hurt him any more than he had to himself. But after twenty more minutes, something needed to be said.

"...Leo?" Sonic said while looking at the ground. He folded his arms as he heaved a deep sigh. "Why exactly did you call me down here? Did you want to tell me something? Is there something going on with you? Drugs? School? Family-" "Shut up. I never want to hear that word. I've been so lonely, so, so lonely." He cried between painful sobs.

"Wait. I thought you had a foster mother and father? What about your real parents?" "SHUT UP! I HATE THEM, OKAY? THEY WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH ME! All I've ever wanted was a real family, that would care about me, no matter what. But they gave me away... TO A FOSTER HOME! DOES THAT REALLY MEAN THEY CARE? NO! IT SHOULDN'T BECAUSE A GOOD MOM AND DADDY WOULDN'T GIVE YOU AWAY!" Leo slammed his head back onto the hard steel table, a sick clang echoing around the empty grey room.

Sonic's face was one of sadness. He hadn't been in this situation before; having a child, adult, or even an insane, homicidal teenager yell at him like this about their problems. At least not this way.

"Leo. I didn't think that this would be the reason you dragged me all the way down here, even though it wasn't that big of a deal."

There was an awkward silence.

"Sonic. Do you even have parents? Do you know what this feels like?" Leo replied darkly.

Sonic sighed. "Sometimes I wish I did know my parents. I don't even know if they're alive, or even on this planet. Even if, I don't think they'd remember me." Sonic laughed to himself, throwing one of his arms over his shoulder, relaxing.

Leo tensed. "But Sonic... do you know how it feels to be blocked off from the ones you love, it's like being trapped in a box, walls slowly starting to close in on you, and as it gets smaller, the suspense of 'how the fuck am I supposed to get out of here?' feeling, and the 'trapped' and 'all hope lost' ones? Have you ever even felt that way before? Huh?"

"Hey, first of all, there's no need for cursing," Sonic said as he waved his finger around. "and, second of all, I'm sorry. I don't recall those feelings. I wish I could help you."

Another long awkward moment of tranquillity, without the comfortable.

"Look. I feel, I can't even describe it. I don't even know why I did that to Tails. I'm so sorry..." Leo's eyes became watery, becoming more depressed with every tear.

"I feel horrible. If I hadn't felt horrible, I wouldn't have been crying and hiding in that mansion. I would have been fighting you, like I do to everyone else that I've felt had challenged me. I'm so sorry..."

Leo couldn't hold it back anymore. He burst out into tears, slamming his head into the cold, hard steel table that he was cuffed at. That's right. He's punishing himself because of his emotions. He feels he could live without them, for those are what makes him love his long-gone parents so much.

"Sonic please! Please help me find my parents! I need them! I haven't seen them since I was 8, and now I'm 14! Then they moved to England after my fourth foster parent had given up on me, which was also when I was eight. I've been with 27 different foster parents, and not one has the love that I want to feel from my real parents!" (AN: At this part, you should be listening to **Kotoba ni Dekinai **from Sonic X. It fits perfect) Leo screamed at the top of his lungs, bellowing in agony of the mind-boggling emotions. He was about to start violently slamming his head off of the silvery metallic table again, until Sonic quickly rushed over to him, and broke the the strong steel cuffs. Leo instantly stopped what he was doing to see what had just occurred.

"Sonic? What-" "Quiet. You don't deserve to go to jail. Come with me." Sonic replied.

"But, why? Why are you letting me go with you? Do I deserve to be let go after what I did?"

"I had reasons, not that they were good, but you don't have to go. I'm laying off the charges."

"Sonic-" "No. I understand now why you did what you did. You didn't want to go back home to Kate. You just want your parents again."

"I'm taking you to Tails, at the hospital. Don't worry, nothing bad will happen." Sonic explained, pulling Leo up from the chair. Leo began stretching his hand open, his fingers bending and unbending, the burning, fuzzy feeling finally dissolving. Leo was stunned with a thought that made him more nervous than before.

"But Sonic! What if they won't let us out? What if?" He cried.

"Then I'll bash their heads into their necks, let's go." Sonic then lifted Leo up into his arms, carrying him across the room, one arm under his back, and one supporting his legs.

Leo gasped in shock at the sudden actions that Sonic had preformed, mouth gaping open for a few seconds.

Finally, Leo said something, still a little tense that he was in the arms of a hero. "Do you _have_ to carry me? Or is this just for laughs?" He asked, tear drops stuck to the corners of his eyes, drying slowly, although one was still travelling down the side of his cheek.

"This is just for fun! Wait til I run, it gets better!" Sonic replied happily, pushing Leo up, for he was gradually slipping down.

Sonic swung the door to the room open, Sonic appearing in the back room with Leo in his arms.

"Hey, hedgehog, what do you think your doin' taking him outta there?! He's dangerous!"

"Not anymore! I'm laying off the charges. He can't go to jail. I'll even write an angry letter to the President saying much much trouble you guys gave us. Even though he did beat the crap outta my bud, he doesn't deserve what you guys wanna give him."

"Huh? You can't do that! Huh?- He's gone!" Before the cop could even begin to say 'huh?', he was gone. Papers began flying around the room, the albino sheets fluttering and crackling as they landed on the floor.

"So? Is this fun or what!" Sonic said smiling widely, watching the boy's face grow wide with either excitement or anxiousness. He couldn't tell. But the expression said either he liked it, or he wanted to go faster. Either way, Sonic went faster.

"Please! Faster!" Leo's face was entangled with his medium length hair, blowing everywhere across his face. Leo had to close his eyes from the amount of wind that was drying his eyes.

"You got it!" And Sonic went faster, and they were finally at the hospital.

"Aw..." "Hey, it's okay. I'll give ya a ride sometime later, bud." Sonic replied joyfully, happy that he's got one problem solved, but one more to resolve.

"Let's get inside. I need to see if Tails' results are in." "But Sonic. I'm a bit afraid. What if they hurt me?"

"Hey! Don't worry about that! My friends aren't like that. Besides, the only one that'll be doing that is Knuckles!"

"No! Not Knuckles!" "I'm just kidding! He wouldn't hurt a kid. And besides, I'm here, and I don't support violence."

"Then what about what you said back there, about bashing their heads into their necks?" "Hey, I just kidding! I wouldn't do anything like that!" "Sorry." "Hey, it's okay. No offense taken at all."

They soon walked into the front hall, and everyone began getting out of their seats and staring.

"Why are they doing that?" Leo whispered hoarsely in Sonic's blue ear, holding Sonic close.

"Don't worry. We'll run." Sonic then grabbed Leo's hand, pulled him forward onto his back, and told him to hold on tight, because he's gonna go faster than before.

"Let's go, Sonic!" Leo yelled as he wrapped his arms around Sonic's neck and shoulder.

They had made it there in about 12.9 seconds, while dodging nurses and doctors with the ill and injured, although Sonic never got seen and never hit anyone.

When Sonic and Leo made it to the room, Leo carefully hopped off of Sonic's back, back onto the solid ground. They walked around a gurney that was next to the door, that was probably used by Tails earlier. Leo hesitated at first, but gradually opened the door to Tails' room.

The door to his room opened, but just a crack, and then all the way. This made everyone look up from where they were waiting and gasp.

"Leo?! What are you doing here!" Sonic then walked up next to Leo, putting his hand on his back. "Go see Tails, bud." "Bud? Sonic, what are you talking about? He just beat Tails up. And now your treating him like a friend? Have you been hypnotized!" Chris practically yelled.

"Chris. It's not what you think. I understand what Leo's been going through now. He's my friend now. I believe he can be yours too."

"Chris, you were my only friend... and I betrayed you. I hurt your friend, and I'm sorry." Leo hung his neck, face darkened with regret.

"Hey, guy. It's okay. I'm sure Tails will be alright." Sonic attempted to comfort him, and pulled him into a hug.

"Sonic? How can you care about someone who's hurt us so much? How could you?" "Hey, it's not like I'm joining Eggman, 'cause that's what kind of scene your making. Look. This kid's been through a lot. And I'm going to help him, however I can."

"Hm. Explain Sonic. What has the child gone through that's so severe?" Chuck asked as he placed his fingers on his chin, puzzled, yet with a very serious look plastered on his face.

Sonic told him the story as he sat and Leo sat down on the chairs next to Tails.

"It's sort of a long story, but to make it short, let's say he has parents that he thinks doesn't love him."

"Hm. Very interesting." Chuck replied.

"Mm. Please. Don't. Hurt. My Tornado." Tails was speaking in his sleep, and the gang started laughing hysterically.

Orange eye lids, tired and heavy, were slowly, fluttering open. "Hm. Wha?-" Tails' eyes shot open in fright as he saw Leo sitting next to him.

"Hi Tails." Leo responded.

"N-no. You're here to hurt me. I'M DREAMING!" "No Tails! I'm not going to hurt you ever again, never. I have no words to express how sorry I am." Just then, Leo leaned in and wrapped his arms around Tails' shoulders, smothering him with the hug.

"Can't... breathe! Help!" "I'm sorry. I just feel horrible about what I did." "I'm such a softy for hugs. I'd forgive anyone with a hug. But maybe not you. Because you had no reason to do what you did to me!"

Leo heaved a sigh. "I wouldn't expect you to forgive me that easily. Seriously, why would anyone. The only one I feel understands me is Sonic at the moment."

"Wait," Tails started, a bit confused. "You're friends, with Sonic? Oh boy, now I **know **I'm dreaming."

"No, seriously. I feel bad about what I did to you. I might even go into depression if you don't forgive me, but please, just hear me out."

"Well I'm listening." Tails folded his arms impatiently.

Leo sighed again. "I was stressed, but that's no excuse. I've been depressed, angry, and confused on why my parents didn't want me. And after they sent me away, I had to find a way to deal with my anger, so, I, guess I found torturing people was my only way for relief. But what I did to you, I don't think I've ever hurt anyone that bad before. I mean, I've pushed people over and stuff, but I've never really injured someone to the extent of putting them in the hospital. I'm so, so sorry. I hope you'll be okay." Leo, then, with a sorrowful frown, threw his head down onto the bed, and started sobbing again.

"Leo, I- I never thought that this would be the reason." "That's what everyone's been saying, and I kinda believe them."

"I believe you. How can we help you?"

"The better question is," He stopped to wipe the tears from his eyes. "how are we going to help _you_?"

"I feel fine, nothings broken, nothing hurts, well, maybe except my pride, but that'll return in a little while. I don't think I've ever been this hurt before."

Suddenly the doctor walked into the room with the results. Everyone one stared at the doctor, waiting for the results to be announced.

"Tails has several wounds on his face that will heal eventually, the same with all the others. He's got no bones that are broken, but he was a few fractured ribs." Everyone hissed at this. They then placed their eyes on Tails, who was looking down at his chest, as if the puffs of fur there were more interesting than what the doctor was saying.

"Of course, after a few weeks, Tails will make a full recovery and will be back on his feet. But we'd prefer him to stay in bed and refrain from doing any physical activities until we are certain he is healed. We'd also like you to bring him into the hospital at least 1-3 times a week, to make sure the healing is progressing. You'll be taken home in an ambulance. He'll need to be on a stretcher for the ride, though. We're guessing the ice that had frozen on top of him had crushed him. We don't think he's exactly ready to walk either, also, make sure he stays in bed, unless an emergency.

"Wait, isn't that the kid that has injured Tails? What's he doing here, Sonic?" "Well, I kinda brought him here. Please don't tell the police where he is. He doesn't deserve to go to prison." "Well, fine. As long as we don't get sued for this." And with that, the doctor walked out the door.

"You hear that Tails? You're gonna be alright!" Chris cheered, jumping up and down.

"I'm so glad." Tails replied tiredly. He then crashed into his pillow (which means he fell asleep).

The gang started to laugh again, and suddenly a stretcher was pulled into Tails' room. "Would you like to take him home at the moment, or wait a little longer?" Asked a blonde haired nurse, who's hands were wrapped around the stretchers handles.

"Sure, I guess we can leave now."

"Wait! What about Leo? If he doesn't want to go back to his foster home, then where does he go after this?" Sonic asked, puzzled.

"He can come back to the mansion, Sonic. We may need to find out more about these parents of his." Chuck said as he closed his eye lids and folded his arms as if he were in deep thought.

"You hear that Leo? You're gonna be coming with us for now." Sonic said casually with a thumbs up.

"Mm-hm!" Leo replied happily.

**That sniffs was beautiful. It's not over yet though. I was planning on having this be the last chapter, but, I need to get rid of my writers block **-**o**

**Oh yeah! Longest chapta' eva! WHOOT!**


End file.
